far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
RRH12 - The Rise of Guy Person
The Rise of Guy Person is the twelfth session in the campaign Red Right Hand. In it, the party ventures into the castle of Steelhold and faces a familiar foe. Summary After a brief rest following the battle in the courtyard of Steelhold, the party enters the throne room. It's dark, and after scythes emerge from a slit in the floor, striking the Iagolem it becomes clear that the castle is trapped. They meet a few guards, who they easily dispatch, and they continue down the throne room, where they meet two chimeras - one red headed breathing breath of fire, and one blue headed breathing breath of frost. In a fierce battle, Stinzen and Kayeff are struck by the fire breath and killed, but the rest of the party manage to overcome the chimeras and avenge their deaths. Afterwards, Eptol gives Resmi the longbow he had previously found, and the team go up a staircase. The next floor appears to be a maze. As the Star Cleavers progress into the building, they hear the voice of the Blood Queen telling a story about a man from the time before magic. This man was one of the first to utilise the potential of magic. When the first Red Star fell, he designed and built a superweapon to destroy it. He is still alive today through unknown means, and has grown to despise magic. It is said that he has lived so long that he has met every single group that travelled to the Tower of Nethys since its creation, and that through science he has managed to find a way to destroy the world. Venturing through the maze and activating many traps, the Cleavers eventually meet a couple of giant minotaurs. After taking care of them, they come across a guard named Murblough who works the elevator down into the mines. Desperate for his life, he surrenders and claims that the Blood Queen is in the mines. He operates the elevator for the party, but the Iagolem is too heavy to use it and Iago is forced to leave it behind. In the mines, the party is met by a group of three Atums. He reveals that he has multiple bodies, and his previous 'death' was only a minor hindrance. Assisted by a battle mage and some miners, the Atums attack the party. After yet another arduous battle, only a single Atum remains. However, Iago is unconscious. Atum leaps through the air and lands next to his body. Atum stabs him in the chest with his sabre. Iago coughs and lays still. He is dead. An enraged Eptol strikes Atum in fury, and after missing once due to blind rage, stabs his katana into Atum's chest, letting him fall down dead. He then gets Iago's rapier and shield, stabs the rapier into Atum's chest, and uses the shield to bash both swords into the inactive body, destroying it further. After some mourning, Glade begins dramatically casting a spell from a scroll. The spell is reincarnate. In light and smoke and brilliant pyrotechnics, Iago rises again, not as a half-elf, but as a ratkin. Trivia *'Introductions: '''This session introduced the character Murblough. *'Deaths: 'In this session, Stinzen, Kayeff, and Iago Montéló died. *'Notable Events: '''This session saw the party journey into Steelhold's interior, navigate through many traps and reach the Steelhold mines, Stinzen and Kayeff be killed, Atum kill Iago, Eptol kill Atum (again), and Iago be reincarnated as a ratkin. Quotes ''"The rest of you won't halt us. You'll barely slow us. Run, or throw your lives away." ''- Resmi ''"Have you come to fight my Queen?" "No. We've come to kill her." ''- Atum and Eptol ''"...Well. I guess I'm not Iago anymore. You can call me... Guy Person." ''- Guy Person ''"*muffled words*" ''- Glade